marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulholland Black (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Holly Black | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (California ); formerly | Relatives = unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 117lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Hair dyed pink and white | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant, who was given artificial powers by Tony Stark's 50-State Initiative | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Barry Kitson | First = The Order Vol 2 1 | Death = The Order Vol 2 10 | HistoryText = Origin Born to a pair of grunge rockers, Mulholland's childhood was one of tragedy. Her parents, addicted to various drugs, both overdosed while she was still young. Becoming a ward of the state she was bounced around, eventually landing in a juvenile ward where her mutant abilities manifested one night. Drawing on the emotions of those around her, the history of the place, she released a massive burst of energy, scaring the other kids. As soon as she could, she left state custody and lived on the streets. Since her powers allowed her to draw energy from the memories and places around her, she began studying the history of Los Angeles, learning as much as she could of the city. At some point she joined the Black Dahlias, a female gang that took her in. Developing a sexual relationship with the leader, Cut, she eventually left the group after cheating on Cut. After M-Day: Initiative After M-Day, she was left depowered, and when the 50-State Initiative was passed, she signed on with the California team, which was offering to empower citizens. After four of the original members of the team were kicked out for disorderly conduct, she was empowered, gaining a facsimile of her original mutant powers through technological means and joined the Order. While with the team, she constantly challenged authority, eventually leading to her dismissal after failing to tell the team about the Black Dahlias and her connection to them. She was kidnapped by the Black Dahlias, who deactivated her powers with SPIN tech, and studied. Thinking her original mutant powers had been restored by the process that gave her her faux powers, she used these abilities to strike against her captors, before being subdued again by Ezekiel Stane, who had originally arranged to have her captured in the first place. Ezekiel manipulated her powers and used them to tap into the collective unconscious of the city, feeding it destructive instructions to riot and kill. With the city going nuts, Ezekiel set her by a radio tower and left her. The depowered Order team found her, and Anthem mercy-killed her to shut off her powers. | Powers = Psycho-kinetically linked to Los Angeles: She could convert the dormant energies lying just below the surface of Los Angeles into a physical kinetic force for a variety of abilities, but after M-Day she lost this ability. As part of The Order, she was given a power similar to her former ability, this power gave her a psycho-kinetic connection to LA itself through the people of the city. She also wields a power hammer, charged by her psycho-kinetic energy, which grants her flight. The Black Dahlias, who all gained superpowers, inject Black with Stark's S.P.I.N. Tech to remove her powers but somehow allowed her true mutant powers to resurface. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mulholland seems to be unable to use her powers under stress | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Carries a giant mallet | Notes = | Trivia = * Her original codename was going to be Urbane. | Links = * Barry Kitson's Order Character Gallery }} Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:M-Day Depowered